Pokecadimy
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: Sequel to A teens Family The Daughter of Adam And May Legend is About to go to Pokecadimy, meeting up with new freinds Jason and Jen, she is about to find out that her first year will be interesting.T of later chappies. A Pokemorphic story. Later a Xover
1. Start of a New Year

I only own the characters that I have made up. Including those which I made up previously

Chapter 1: Pokecadimy, for the old and new

A young teen ran as fast as she could, she was late and was carrying her bag behind her. Flowing behind her was a long blue tail, and she had 3 crest feathers on her forehead. She had fine blue down over her body and wore a dark blue trench coat and black shirt and trousers.

"Oh shit if im late, my dad will slaughter me, shit" She swore, as she entered the gates to the train station. On the top of one particular gate was an insignia, of the 3 legendary birds, all surrounding a singular purple orb. This denoted the train to Pokecadimy, a school for Pokemorphs. On the platform were children from the ages of 12-17, the majority of them where of the younger years, who were saying goodbye to their parents. The Girl however boarded the train, and got into a cabin which was empty. She sighed and pondered why her father had sent her here and not her brother, who got to stay at home in Petalburg. The train shuddered into life and she hoped that she could make friends at this school.

* * *

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a girl and guy her age, The Girl was an Azumarill morph while the Guy was an Arcanine morph. The girl spoke up  
"OH so it's my fault you were late and we didn't get a seat?" The girl shouted at the guy, who growled at the girl  
"Your lucky your part water, or I'd BBQ you right here, besides there's room in here" he retorted as they walked in, he only just noticed the girl which was sitting by the window.  
"Sorry you had to hear that. Come on Jen, sit down" The guy said, Jen agreed and sat down. The girl by the window looked at the two morphs which sat opposite her.  
"It's fine, I needed conversation" She said, smiling, the guy looked at her closely.  
"Christ, your part Articuno aren't you?" He shouted, she sighed and looked back out of the window.  
'Im Jason and this is…" Jason said but was interrupted by the girl sitting next to him  
"Jennifer, Jen for short, what about you?" Jennifer asked, the girl spoke  
"Joan, Joan Legend" She said, the other two looked at her strangely, while 3 gents (Or teens their age, about 17) looked into the cabin.  
"Well well, we seem to have a dweeb patrol here" The main one said, he was a seviper morph (reason that he had elongated fangs and scales over his face and hands) he also wore the uniform that Pokecadimy had. Which was a black shirt and pant's while an overcoat bore the symbol of the school. Jason got up; he wore jeans (Which had his tail hanging) and a simple shirt. His hair was tinted orange while naturally it was blonde and he had fine fur over his face and hands. He spoke up  
"Well at least im with girls rather than guys, Malcolm" Jason said his slightly longer canines could be seen. Malcolm laughed and the 2 others (which where a Machoke and a Hitmonlee morphs) followed him down the corridor. Jason spat in his general direction, while Jen spoke to Joan.  
"So you are Joan Legend, oh man and I thought I was going to Pokecadimy alone" Jen said, Joan removed her trench coat and revealed a pokeball strung on a chain around her neck. She asked Jen something  
"What is the problem about me being a Legend? I mean come on, so what if my dad is Petalburg gym leader, whoopee, im just a simple morph going to school" Joan snapped, while Jason sat down (After closing the cabin sliding door) and spoke up.  
"Im Jason Smith and I'm a simple morph as well, so no need to snap" He said, Joan apologized. This however made Jennifer speak up, to break the silence, which now plagued the cabin after Joan's tantrum.  
" Im Jennifer Ketchum, my dad is the Viridian city gym leader and my mum is the Cerulean city leader" Jenifer said, making Joan gasp.  
"You mean you're related to Giovanni?" She asked and Jason looked at the two girls.  
"Giovanni, who the hell is Giovanni? I mean I've heard of the name but hey, im a deprived child" He said.  
"Giovanni was the man who forced my grandad to make the Morph Serum" Joan said, making Jason oh and teardrop because he didn't realise who he was.  
"……" was Jennifer's response, the reason was that her dad never mentioned his father.

* * *

The train shuddered to a stop and it was at a port? As Joan, Jennifer and Jason left the train (They did have luggage but that was sent in a separate train) and was amazed at the scene before them, that a massive cruiser housed the symbol on the hull this was the transport to the school.  
"HOLY HERA THAT'S HUGE!" Jason shouted, Joan and Jenifer tear dropped as they all boarded the cruiser. On board they where approached by a teacher at the school, she was around 28 and was a mew morph.  
"Welcome aboard the SS-Anne" She said, startling the 3 of them. Joan looked at the young lady and smiled.  
"Nice to finally see you again Aunty" She said, Jason jaw dropped.  
"She is your aunt?!" Jason asked, both of them nodded.  
"It's miss Legend to you I'm afraid Joan while your at this school, besides it only got the funding from the government so this is the first group of students we will be having through" Lorrien said as the boat set sail for Pokecadimy. There were approximately about 900 children here on the Boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, On an Archaeological dig just outside the unknown relic, a man clad in Karhki clothing and a pith helmet was digging with a Ninetails morph, a Macaw (Who kept everyone busy with Shakesphere quotes) A camel and a Sandslash. The man was Cairo Jim, Well known Archaeologist and little known poet, along with His Daughter Serenity and his 2 companions Doris the macaw and Brenda the wonder camel. The Sandslash was Serenities and he helped her out on many of her digs.  
"Phew, im stuffed. Hey what has Brenda found?" Serenity asked because the wonder camel was shifting dirt with her foot over a slab of Decaying sandstone  
"REARK, BRENDAS FOUND THE LOST UNKNOW CAVE REARK" Doris screeched, Making Jim and Serenity Rushing towards the camel.  
"Good going my lovely" Jim said petting Brenda, while Serenity examined the slab, on it was a symbol, one of the 3 legendary birds surrounding a purple orb.  
"Oh now that is freaky, that's the symbol for my step dad's school" Serenity said grabbing out her cellphone. She dialled a number and held it up to her ear. On the other end a guy could be heard.  
"Yeah what is it?" He asked Serenity sighed  
"Hey Adam, get your arse over to my dig NOW, and Bring May this revelation is huge!" Serenity shouted down the phone, making Adam on the other end of the phone jump.  
"Be there soon, COME ON MAY, YOUR SIS HAS FOUND SOMETHING IMPORTANT" Adam called (Which could be heard over the phone).

* * *

A good 2 hours later, Adam and May had landed on the dig site, as an Articuno and Pidgeot. Jim looked curious at the 2 pokemon which were then engulfed in ice or feather balls (Respectively) And out came Adam and May. This Startled Jim the reason is that he didn't know about the transformation part of morphs abilities.  
After a brief introduction of introductions, Serenity showed May and Adam the slab which Brenda had found and they both said the same thing.  
"That's my dad's emblem? But that slab must be about 2000 years old!" Adam exclaimed. May poked the slab and muttered under her breath.  
"Shall we open it?" Serenity asked, everyone joyously Nodded as Sandy (Serenity's Sandslash) Began to Dig around the Slab. Eventually the pokemon grabbed the slab around the edges and lifted. Then all of a sudden a Bright light shot out blinding Jim, Doris and Brenda, but engulfed May Adam and Serenity.

* * *

Adam awoke with a killer head ache, he felt like he did after his 21'st hangover.  
"Oh……." He sighed which was dragged out. The all of a sudden he noticed that his voice was younger.  
"OH HOLY SHIT" He shouted bolting up looking over his body, he was younger and about 17. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
May was next up; she looked at Adam and raised an eyebrow. He was exactly how he was when they first meet about 16 years earlier. Then she noticed something, she was younger also.  
"Oh this is not good" May muttered.  
"Now what?" she said Adam looked at May, and laughed.  
"This has to bee a dream, this has to be a dream" Adam repetitively but was blasted back by a fire blast from Serenity, who was also younger.  
"Great this isn't a dream" Adam said, whilst May got up of the dirt  
"So what do we do now?" May asked. It would be noted that Jim was unconscious along with Doris and Brenda. They weren't awaking too soon.  
"Perhaps my dad can help? Im sure he can if we get to Pokecadimy" Adam said, noticing his shades in his pocket, along with a pokeball. He smiled and put the shades on.  
"Shall we crash Pokecadimy?" he said, as a ball of ice engulfed him. Out came the Articuno with the shades on.  
"HELL YEAH" Serenity said transforming into a Ninetails.  
"What about Alexander?" May said. Adam tear-dropped.  
"(Oh, we will lave him a message on the door)" He said.  
May wrote out the message and transformed into a Pidgeot, which had a bandana on. Serenity rode on Adam and they all took off.

* * *

"Man how long does this trip go for?" Jason asked, Joan shrugged  
"No idea, HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT!" She shouted the whole boat looked at the 2 birds flying in the sky; one looked like a Pidgeot, while the other was an Articuno. Joan whipped out her new Dexter and scanned the 2, but she got 3.  
NINETAILS, ARTICUNO, PIDGEOT it read, and she pondered why a Ninetails would be on an Articuno? Jason looked at Joan and gasped at the fact that she had a Dexter, which meant she was a trainer.  
The Boat shuddered to a stop as a teacher approached, she was a Persian morph.  
"Right this way to the main hall, where you will be placed in your dorms" she said. Lorrien walked up past her and smiled. This would be an interesting first year for Pokecadimy.

IM BACK. Please R&R. on flames.


	2. Going To school again

Chapter 2

Going to school, again.

Adam May and Serenity landed in the main quadrangle and transformed back. Once they had finished and admiring the design of the school, which was medieval in design, they were approached by a Teacher. Adam looked at her, and was going to say something when she spoke  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU 3 DOING HERE?" She shouted coming around the corner was a group of students around there age; leading the pack was Joan, Jason and Jennifer.  
"HOW DID YOU 3 GET AHEAD OF ME?" She continued. Adam tear-dropped.  
"Crap, now what, I don't think they will believe us do you May?" he whispered to May. Serenity spoke up  
"Sorry miss, got a bit lost" she said, Adam and May tear-dropped. The teacher sighed and continued past Adam, May and Serenity.  
"This way to the dorms, where you will all be staying AND DON"T GET LOST AGAIN!" She said making the other students laugh. Adam only then noticed Joan with some new friends.  
"Jo…Ow" He tried to say, but May had kicked him in the shin  
"She can't know about this problem, besides how do you think she will react having her parents at school with her, we all will have to blend in Got it" May said but was approached by Jason, Joan And Jennifer.  
"What problem?" Joan asked, making May stiffen and Adam and Serenity teardrop.  
"……" Was her response, Jason pointed a finger at Adam  
"OH MY GOG, OH MY GOD, YOUR PART ARTICUNO AS WELL!" He shouted, although the group was moving away, they ignored Jason's shouting.  
"Err... Yeah I am" Adam replied, looking at May for support in the matter.\  
"COME ON STUDENTS DON'T DAWDLE" The teacher shouted, everyone in the group of students followed.  
"We will have to play along then, until I can tell my dad, or Lorrien, my name is Articus. May what name do you think suits Serenity?" Adam asked May who shrugged.  
"What about Lisa?" May said, Serenity disagreed, but was kicked by Adam, so she agreed on the name Lisa.  
"Fine, ill be Lisa, and you May can be Mary, Ha, should be easy enough to remember, just an extra ARR" Serenity joked making May tear-drop but, seeing the fact that she need to change her name, the new name, Mary, stuck.

* * *

The 4 dorms which where all associated with the 3 legendary birds and the mirage pokemon, Artic (Articuno), Blaze (Moltres), Lighting (Zapdos) and finally Psych (Mew) and the way the students were organised is by a large gate, with the symbol on the Top. Which ever bird lighted up or if the orb lighted up, that was the dorm you would be put in. After a few minutes it was Joan's turn to go through, Jennifer and Jason had both got into Arctic. She walked through the gate, and her cloths instantly changed to the school uniform (Except her Trench-coat), and bore a Blue bird where the emblem was, she was in Arctic as well. Sighing she went over to Jason and Jennifer who congratulated her as the teacher in charge jotted down her name.  
"Joan Legend" Joan said to the Teacher. Next it was Adam, Gulping he walked up to the Gate  
"This is only temporary" He thought and walked through the gate. His clothing changed to that of Arctic dorm. He looked at his self and walked up to rest of the people that were in Arctic Dorm, the teacher came up to him. It would be noted that he was a Piloswine morph (He had long hair and small tusks)  
"Name, son?" He asked  
"Articus, sir" Adam lied, the guy asked  
"Last Name?" The teacher asked  
"Err…, looking at Joan and Jennifer who were talking.  
"Legend, Articus Legend. NO relation to that girl over there" Adam said, as May and Serenity approached (They were both in Arctic Dorm as well)  
"Mary Morgandorfer" May said to the Teacher, who kept writing and looked up to Serenity  
"Lisa McKay" Serenity lied to the teacher. They all sighed and looked at one another and laughed as they where taken to Arctic Dorm

* * *

The dorm itself was situated on the northern Part of the Island. The thing that was most noted was the fact that it was cold, very cold and it snowed as the students and the teacher approached the Dorm. Joan, Jason and Jennifer all looked at the massive Dorm, which was solely carved into a mountain!

"3 rules are to be followed. 1 No fighting amongst each other. Fighting with the other dorms is fine just not around here. Secondly, NO FIRE ATTACKS are to be used in the rooms made of Ice. Thirdly, Enjoy yourselves here. My name is Mister Smith, and I will be teaching you various things through the year." Mr Smith said as the older children ran to their dorms the younger ones where escorted to their rooms.

"JASON?? Im stuck with a guy called Jason?" Adam gasped, May looked at her room. She was sharing with "Lisa McKay" so she was right. While Joan got stuck with Jennifer in the room next to Adam and Mays (hers was the room at the end of a corridor). Jason approached Adam and held out a hand.  
"Im Jason and you are?" Jason Asked, Adam Sighed and shook his hand.  
"Articus, nice to meet you Jason, SHOTGUN TOP" Adam shouted as he and Jason Burst into their room. This made Jennifer, Joan, May and Serenity Tear-drop.  
"Eh, mind my boyfriend, he is always competitive" May sighed scratching the back of head, Jennifer spoke up.  
"Why don't you to drop your stuff in your room and come in here and we can talk about each other?" She suggested.  
"Sure, be there in a sec" Serenity commented, dragging May inside.  
"Should we? I mean Joan is you Daughter and My niece, what do you think?" Serenity asked as May shrugged.  
"We got to fit in until we can get back to being our true age"  
"Okay, but im not going thought the whole dating circle again, I'm already Married" Serenity said walking out into the corridor, followed by May. They knocked on the door of Joan and Jennifer.

"So what do you think of that Articus Guy, I mean he might be dating Mary and I might be dating Jason but he's hot!" Jennifer said Joan looked away.  
"He reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him before" She said, as a knock at the door to their room could be heard.  
"Come on in then" Jen Shouted, as May and Serenity entered.  
"Hang, on Articus was the name that…" Joan said but was interrupted  
"Howdy, and thanks for the invite" Serenity said, Joan whispered to Jennifer.  
"Tell you later okay"  
"So tell us about your selves, we are here for that aren't we or is it a dating circle?" Jennifer said, making Serenity Gag.  
"Okay, my dad was a gym leader, I have a younger brother, and I have competed in various contests" May said, Joan looked at May with an inquisitive look.  
"Mary is it. Well if that's the case what pokemon do you use?" Joan said. May looked at her collection (Which she had picked up when they dropped off the note for Alexander).  
"Err… Blaziken, Beautifly and Delcatty" She said, Joan looked at May with interest.  
"Really, that is quite simular to my mum's line-up, coincidence huh" Joan said.  
May laughed and scratching the back of her head, as the door opened to their room.  
"BED LADDIES PLEASE" Mr Smith said and was followed out by Serenity and May.  
"What was that about, same line-up as your mum? do you want friends Joan?" Jennifer asked, Joan looked at her with a smile.  
"Would you believe me if I said that she might be my mum?" Joan said laughing, Jennifer also cracked up laughing.  
"No, but what about the other Legend guy?" Jen said  
"Who Articus? Oh no, I remember where I've heard that name. But how did he…" Joan said trailing off at the end.  
"Who do think would use the same last name as you". Jennifer said, Joan shrugged.  
"Im going to see my Grandad tonight in about 1 hour, you can come if you want" Joan said, grabbing her trench-coat.  
"Okay, but what about Jason, should he come?" Jen asked but was stopped by Joan who shook her head.  
"No leave him" Joan said, and sat holding her pokeball, which was around her neck

* * *

"Hey Jason, im going out for about an hour or so can you cover me?" Adam said, a muffled 'yeah' from within the cover's of the bottom bunk.  
"Thanks I owe you one" Adam said, leaving his room. Moving across the corridor he knocked on Mays door.  
"Are you coming Love?" He asked, bighting his tongue afterwards for letting love slip his tongue.  
"Yeah, coming, Serenity cover for me okay" May said as she closed the door to her room.  
"Lets go to my dad, and get this problem sorted" Adam said, May nodded and they ran vigilantly (Being parents they learnt how in the middle of the night to walk unnoticed) towards the headmasters office.

* * *

The head masters office was a large tower found in the middle of the school complex, and was easy to find, for both Adam and Joan an hour later.

Damion Legend, headmaster at Pokecadimy, was playing a game of chess with another teacher. This teacher however was a morph but not your average morph (Is there an average morph?). His feet where digitgrade and he had 2 long tails and a crest on his forehead which looked like a diamond, but had a hole in the centre. The Man was a Suicune morph.

"Your Turn Brad, make your move" Damion said taking a pawn with his knight.  
"Checkmate uncle" Brad said, moving his queen into position. Damion leaned back and shook Brad's hand.  
"Nice game, say have you gone to see Adam?" Damion said, Brad shook his head.  
"When I arrived there, his son Alexander said that they had gone away for a while. So I don't know where they went" Brad said. This concerned Damion as Adam always left Alexander with him when he went away, but why this time had he left on short notice. A Lugia Morph and Mew morph could be seen on the couch, by the fire place and where playing DS (Even grown women had to occupy themselves somehow) these two where Clara and Lorrien.  
"Why don't you put them down and come have a coffee Clara?" Brad asked Clara shook her hand.  
"Naw, beating Lorrien here at Metriod hunters" Clara said, but swore when lorrien shot her avatar in the head, thus fragging her.  
'THUNK, THUNK, THUNK' went the door, everyone looked at the door, as Damion spoke.  
"COME IN" he shouted. The door opened and May and Adam walked in.  
"Holy dooly, how many relies are here?" Adam asked, Damion gave the 2 Teens a queer look.  
"Shouldn't you 2 be in bed, this is a private meeting!" Damion exclaimed which took Adam by surprise.  
"This doesn't look like a meeting to me, looks more like a family get together to me" Adam said, Lorrien got up walked over to The two and grabbed them.  
"Cut the crap, how did you do it?" Lorrien said, Clara also got up (After getting revenge on Lorrien).  
"No clue Lorrien, no clue" Adam replied hoping his sister would let him go, "So could you let me down now sis?" this took everyone by surprise.  
"Your not Adam, he would be at least 33, not 17" Lorrien said, Clara's eyes glowed and Adam felt her attempting to get into his head.  
"Try again Clara, you could never enter my head could you" Adam joked. Clara laughed and got out her cellphone.  
"If you are Adam, then you would have you phone on you at this very moment wouldn't you" Clara said, pressing 10 unidentifiable Digits. "And you would have It set to James Bond wouldn't you"

The theme song to 'Golden eye' could be heard from Adams trench pocket. He retrieved the phone which was playing the song.  
"How on earth did you get to be that age?" Damion said as Brad looked at Adam.  
"Was it a bright light?" Brad asked.  
"Yeah, near the unknown Relic, why, do you know how this happened?" Adam Asked. May, getting bored with her in-laws, sat down near the fire put her clawed feet up and began to play the spare DS of Lorrien's.  
"Because that's the reason why im here, it is rumoured that those who open up the last entrance will become young again. There is a way to cure it however. Acquire the 3 legendary birds, Articuno Moltres and Zapdos. But as you already have Articuno you will need to capture the last 2" Brad explained and continued  
"I know that Moltres resides in the cave to the south. But for Zapdos, you're on your own, sorry cous'"  
"It's fine, so I need to capture Moltres and Zapdos, that shouldn't be hard" Adam said. The Door of the room opened with ferocity there standing in the door way was Joan, and she was pissed.  
"YOU FRIGGING LIED TO MY FACE MUM" Joan shouted making everyone look at Joan. May looked at Joan and then at the rest of the group of Adults except Adam of course. May got up and ran towards Adam, but was beaten there by Joan, who punched her Father square in the face.  
"Joan, back off please" Jennifer said, holding Joan back, May helped Adam up who spat the blood out of his mouth.  
"How much did you hear?" he asked, Joan was taken back but continued to shout  
"ALL OF IT!" she shouted at Adam.  
"Then you interrupted at the wrong time, I didn't bring this on my self or May here or even Serenity. IT WAS AN ACIDENT GOT IT" Adam shouted at Joan, she collapsed.  
"Err… sorry dad" She said. Adam held out a hand  
"Well, can you help me and May catch Moltres and Zapdos then, Joan" Adam asked, Joan looked up with a tear in her eye.  
"Sob, are you shure" (Note slurring of words because Joan was crying)  
"Yes, now let's get back to our dorm; otherwise Jason might get funny ideas" Adam joked, but everyone was now tiered and just left silently towards the Arctic Dorm.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Man looked on in a test tube.

"Awaken finally, Giovanni" He spoke, Giovanni's lifeless body glowed with psychic energy and his eyes shot open, and glowed purple.

For those who are reading, can you please review the story with constructive criticism, or I might not continue this story. Which I don't want to happen.


	3. The Dark Era

Don't own pokemon or anything else owned by anyone else, but do own plot line.

This chapter gets a bit weird at the end, the beginning of a crossover.

The Start of the Dark Era

The tube which held Giovanni's Body shattered with massive force, sending glass fragments flying everywhere in the room. The Man that was standing there was smiling, his two blue/black tail feathers wavering in the wind caused by the explosion.  
"It has been 16 years, now you are finally back again. Welcome Back Giovanni" He said, the Mewtwo Anthro looked around his surrounding before shouting  
"FUCK YOU ARTICUS, IM COMIN TO GET YOU" He shouted but noticed the man. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked, the man looked at him.  
"I am someone you should respect. I am Known as the 'Black Cuno'. I brought you back so that team rocket's plan may be put into place" Cuno Replied.  
"I feel different, how is this so?" Giovanni asked, the Black Cuno smirked but nodded.  
"You are different; you are what are known as a 90 percent anthro. All remains of you previous body is your mind and some of the body structure. The majority of you is now Mewtwo so enjoy your new power. Also you should Know, Articus is At Pokecadimy with his Daughter"  
"What he has a daughter?"  
"Joan Legend, along with your Grand daughter, Jennifer Ketchum"  
"Time to put my final plan into action" slamming his fist into an intercom button "secretary"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Initiate plan Dark Era"  
"Roger sir"

Both of the Anthro's began to laugh menacingly, their antics however where being watched by a 17 year old Girl. She had marking on her face simular to a lugia, but also had three crest feathers expanding from her nose bridge, her blue hair was covered by a bucket hat, she wore a tee shirt and long pants also to join her collection of features, she had a tail which was simular to a Lugia, and had 4, yes 4, blue Articuno Wings folded behind her back.  
"Shit if they get my mom, im fucked" she said, around her neck was a dog tag, simular to that of the Navy Seals. On it was printed two words, Sabeth Legend.  
"Hang on, Mum didn't mention the fact that Dad went to Pokecadimy, crap this can't be good" Sabeth muttered.  
"Fuck the rules of travelling back, im going to help them anyway that I can" She said as a glow surrounded her, then she vanished.

* * *

"Battling against another morph, there are strict code of rules that where established after the Giovanni incident 16 years ago" The Marchamp Morph said, Adam looked away with a gulp. He had killed his uncle 16 years ago in revenge for what he did to his family.  
"So how goes it, Articus vs. Malcolm? Is that fine with everyone" He asked, Malcolm looked at me and nodded.  
"Certainly SSirr" he said.  
"Alright then lets Boogie" Adam replied as they both walked in the area, everyone watched from the stands. This included May, Serenity, Jason, Jennifer and of course Joan.  
"For example, to finish a person off, you go DEATH, and not kill them. Apart from that, NO other rules Apply. So you both may begin when ready" The Marchamp Morph Said.  
"Im not going to go easy on you, because you're an Articuno Morph" Malcolm said, Adam smirked, and then burst into laughter.  
"What is so funny?" He asked. Clearing away a tear Adam spoke  
"Just you trying to be tough, you don't know the meaning of the word tough" He said  
"LETS GET ON WITH THIS" he shouted and ran towards Malcolm.

Malcolm was obviously ready for this and dodged nothing.

"WHAT?" He screamed as small fragments of icy snow hit his face. Everyone Cheered as Malcolm looked for Adam/ Articus. Then with a massive Screech Malcolm looked up to see an Articuno flying in the sky, preparing an attack. This Articuno however wore a set of reflective shades.

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT, NO ONE CAN TRANSFORM FREELY" Malcolm shouted.

"(YOU OBVIOUSLY DON"T KNOW ME THEN, TAKE THIS ICE STORM)" Adam yelled as the massive Blue lighting enhanced Aeroblast flew straight for Malcolm. In the stands Jason was gobsmaked, Jen was pondering how he did it and then Joan smirked along with May, who sat next to her. May then noticed a purple blur appear in the way of the attack.

"SHIT" May swore as a Morph appeared where the blur was. With out hesitation May shot up, jumped from the arena grandstands, transformed into a Pidgeot and shot for the morph, which looked dazed.  
"CRAP, now where am I?" she muttered, but saw the attack coming. "FUCKING HELL, NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY" she screamed but was hit with a full force Extreamespeed attack by the Pidgeot. The attack of Adams narrowly missed Both May and the girl, but not so for Malcolm, who received a full blast of it, then collapsed backwards and lost consciousness.  
Adam transformed Back along with May, whom had the girl crash tackled onto the grass. Jason, Joan and Jen ran to those three, while the rest of the class escorted Malcolm to nurse joy for healing.  
"What the Fuck?" The girl said, the previous few seconds where a blur to her "How did I get here?"  
"I hit you out of the way from my hubbies' Ice storm attack, opps" May said as Jason yelled out.  
"AHA, I knew you to where married"  
"No you didn't, stop making stuff up, they are boy and girl friends" Jen said, picking up on the mistake that May had just made.  
"Who the fuck are you lot and where the fuck am I?" she said, Adam cracked his toes.  
"Stop with the F word please, I hear enough of it at home"  
"MAINLY FROM YOU" May shouted at him, he just teardroped and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.  
"Well let's start from the top, Im Mary, this is Articus"  
"Howdy, sorry about the attack, you kind of got in the way" Adam said.  
"And these three are Joan, Jennifer and Jason respectively" May said, as the trio greeted the girl.  
"Joan, Joan Legend?" she asked, Joan nodded.  
"Yup that's me, why do you ask?" she asked  
"I have some very fucking bad news, Giovanni has returned!"

* * *

"WHAT, HOW IS THAT EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE, I FUCKING KILLED THE WANKER 16 YEARS AGO!" Adam shouted, making the girl stumble back.  
"You killed him?"  
"YES, Even ask May here, she was there" Adam said with no regard for the personal problem of the age thing. By now Jason was told by Jen that Articus was actually Adam and Mary was May, both Joan's parents and respected morphs of the day.  
"I thought some one like you would be older, shouldn't you be about 33?" The girl asked  
"I AM FUCKING 33, I JUST REVERTED BACK TO BEING 17 FOR SOME FUCKED UP REASON" Adam continued to shout, but May slapped him.  
"Cool it okay, I don't think China heard you"  
"Sorry, got a bit worked up"  
"WE NOTICED" Every said in unison.  
"Who are you by the way, I've never seen a morph like you before" Joan said, the girl looked down.  
"Im an experiment gone wrong, im An Arcterran morph" she said Adam and May looked at her and gave her a questioning look.  
"Obviously you guys and gals don't know what an Arcterran is, well let me put it to you this way the offspring of a Lugia and an Articuno" She said  
"Impossible, that can't be right"  
"It can if you're me I suppose. Opps forgot about my name is Chloe, Chloe err..." Chloe said.  
"Err, what?" Adam asked  
"Would you lot believe me if I told you?"  
Everyone nodded at that time  
"Well Chloe Legend or Sergeant Legend of the Time Police or something"  
"That's a load of Bullshit" Jason Said, Chloe decided on a different approach to the situation.  
"Well if its bullshit then how come Giovanni has returned, and he is being helped by the most evil man known to our department. The Black Cuno" Chloe said.  
"What's his real name then?" May asked Chloe looked down on the ground.  
"His name we do not know, all we know is that he is and was one of us, from the legend Family line"  
"Fucking great" Adam Swore, Chloe muttered something like 'di-avrit' or something simular.  
"So if you're from the future then what happens to us, you could tell us"  
"Yes I could, but then the whole space time continuum would be out of whack and then I would have to live in this time zone, literally"  
"Just tell us, if this Man 'the Black Cuno' if from the future, would he have already screwed it up?"  
'Well technically yes"  
"GOD DAMN IT JUST TELL US" everyone shouted at her.  
"Fine, but be warned, im the Daughter of……WATCH OUT" She screamed as everyone hit the dirt and as a psychic attack struck the ground kicking up a lot of dirt and dust. In the sky a man was floating there. His manically laughter stood out, it was Giovanni, back for revenge.

* * *

"I WANT YOU DEAD ADAM, FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" He shouted, Adam looked at everyone then looked up towards Giovanni.  
"Then come get me you FAT FUCK" He shouted and jumped towards the grandstands.  
"A game of cat and mouse, very interesting, but im not going to play that game, time to reveal my grand plan" Giovanni said as for some reason he started to prepare an attack.  
"The time continuum must be unstable or something" Chloe said as a device on her left arm beeped rapidly. "Oh my no, that can't be possible, please god no!" Chloe shouted, Joan, Jason and Jennifer looked at her.  
"About what, what's not possible?" Jason Asked.  
"This can't be fucking good; he's preparing a combination of Spacial rend and Roar of Time. If that hits Adam, its going to be all over, he'll be sent somewhere were we can't go" She shouted.  
"WHERE" May shouted at Chloe  
"A parallel World, a place where pokemon DOSN"T EXSIT! If it hits the whole hope of our world is FUCKED OVER, got it. In the Future Adam or Articus becomes the first Officer of the time police" Chloe said running with the rest of them  
"So he's your boss then" Jason Said, Chloe nodded but was disrupted by an attack landing closely to her from another man. Everyone looked up, not Adam who was busily buying the rest of them time, there in the sky next to Giovanni was the Black Cuno.  
"How much longer till we remove him permanently" He asked Giovanni  
"It's ready, get him in the firing line and ill finish him off"  
"Already taken care of"

* * *

Adam ran up the grandstands and notice something, we was getting slower, then with a sudden jerk he stood still, looking down, he noticed that his clawed feet where frozen in place. Then shock realisation occurred, he was screwed over now.  
"Oh, I can't die here, no way" he said to him self.  
Adam looked towards his uncle and began to cry, this was it, and he was going to die here, in front of everyone he loved.  
"NOW ADAM, YOU WILL DIE HERE TODAY INFRONT OF EVERYONE JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME, A FITTING END I THINK" Giovanni shouted and the rest of the gang stood in awe and watched in horror as the attack was released.  
"DAD, NOOO" Joan Shouted and tried to run towards her farther, but May held her back. Both of them had tears in their eyes.  
Chloe looked away, how could her boss and her adopted father end like this.

"Giovanni!" Jenifer shouted, he looked at her with a little shock, but concentrated on the attack and its direction. Time must have slowed down or something because various things happened.

First Adam shouted  
"RUN YOU FUCKING FOOLS" then the attack engulfed him with a massive explosion.

Secondly, Chloe helped Joan up with May who had collapsed with tears and crying. May was holding back the tears, Jason was running towards the entrance and Jennifer was the last to run towards the entrance. She looked at Giovanni, and she shouted one thing.  
"HOW COULD YOU GRAMPS, HOW COULD YOU" she said, running along with the rest of the gang. Giovanni smirked and the black Cuno Laughed.  
"Everything is set, now WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE" He shouted and began to laugh.

* * *

You would think that that's the end of the chapter, but its not we want to know what happened to our hero Adam.

As the attack hit him with all of its brutality Adam thought 'sorry everyone' but rather than his body being blow to microscopic atoms, he felt a weird sensation overcome his body and then he felt as if he was falling from a great height, just like he had 16 years before. The sun was blinding his vision but he could hear the wind whistling past his ears. Then something hit him, he wasn't dead, but falling.  
"OH shit" he muttered to himself as he noticed the fact that the clouds rushed pass him. Spinning right way up he notice a large forest and a large castle coming closer to him. On the outskirts was two things, 1 a hut, 2 a football sized field with three hoops on each side.  
"The field looks un-occupied" he said but this was far from right. Because flying around was a group of people on wooden sticks, but for those who want to know, it was a Quidditch match, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, and of course the boy with the scar was flying for the Snitch, it was his 5th year at the school and this was the first match of the year.

"GRFFINDOR WINS" Madam Hooch Shouted. Everyone cheered, but was stopped when a speck in the sky was plummeting towards the ground at breakneck pace.

"Fuck, what is happening" Adam swore in mid plummet then he felt something pushing at his back, 2 things to be precise. A set of Articuno wings. Trying to get them to work failed, and Adam just gave up and continued to plummet.  
"I thought that the field was deserted, crap" he swore as the field was closing in, along with the ever painful sudden stop. He remembered something, 'it's not the fall that hurts, and it's the bump at the end"

"Ron look at that" Hermione said pointing at the blue streak, Ron using his Binoculars saw Adam falling.  
"Hermione it's a person, and he can't stop the fall"  
"At that Height he'll die on impact" Hagrid said.  
"MADAM HOOCH, SOMEONE IF FALLING WITHOUT A BROOM!" Hermione shouted as she pointed at the streak.

"YES, I can feel my wings, wait, since when do i have Wings?" Adam said. Spreading them he tried to stop his decent, but was too late. With a massive BOOM and a lot of Ground and dust being kicked up, it basically rained dirt and dust and other groundly objects. In the crater hole, Adam tried to get up but felt multiple pangs of pain. He roared in pain and then lost consciousness  
"What in gods name is that?" Harry asked, Flying down towards the crater with his broom. Hermione, Ron, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey where looking at the boy with blue wings in the crater.  
"I've seen something simular to him, but not sure where though" Hermione Said. Madam Pomfrey attempted to go down into the crater, but was stopped by Doris Umbridge.  
"He is not a student here therefore he should be left there to rot" Umbridge but was ignored.  
"He is Barely Alive, anyone who requires medical attention on these grounds will be treated by me, got it? Regardless of who he might be" Pomfrey said  
"Now Harry, Ron and Hermione please can you help with a levitation spell and bring him to the infirmary now please" Pomfrey and they all got out their Wands And casted Wingardium Leviosoa. Professor Umbridge stormed off to plot how to get rid of this new person.

* * *

Adam awoke with a massive amount of pain in various places. He looked around; it seemed familiar, like the infirmary of Pokecadimy. A Nurse approached him, but she didn't have pink hair.  
"Nice to see you awake, it's been about a day since you came in, now that's fast recovery, how are you feeling?" She asked, Adam spoke, and his voice was a bit raspy.  
"Been better" He replied  
"Nice to know that, anyway, who and what are you?" madam Pomfrey said  
"My Name is Adam Legend, as for what I am im a Morph Duh" He said sarcastically  
"A what?" Pomfrey asked  
"A morph, An Anthro or Half Human half Pokemon. Man your dense"  
"Beg your pardon, I've been at Hogwarts for 20 years, and I have never heard of an Anthro"  
"It would because he is not from England" An elderly Man said.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I do apologize"  
"Do not, for I have a suspicion that he is going to tell us everything" Dumbledore said. Behind Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Following Closely Behind Was Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Perhaps, or I might not. I still don't believe the fact that im here in the first place" Adam said, rubbing his forehead. "But seeing to the fact that im unable to walk at the moment, I'll tell you about what happened to the lead up of me falling"  
So Adam explained what happened to him, everything, from the start.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unidentifiable cave, north of Mt Moon.

"I remember this place; this is where I watched you transform Sarah" Damion said. Joan was balling her eyes out with May. Somehow residual Power from Giovanni massive attack reverted May back to her Older self. She was comforting Joan. Jennifer was looking out of the cave entrance with Jason. Lorrien was sleeping as a mew, because she had transformed to teleport them out of her fathers Office. Next to Damion was a Jirachi Morph, Or Rose, Damion's wife. She was asleep. As for Chloe she was staring at everyone else, this had been her fault, or so she thought.  
"DAD, PLEASE COME HOME, don't tell me he's dead, please anything but that" Joan said as a Pidgeot Landed at the entrance. The Bird was engulfed in a ball of Feathers and out popped Alexander.  
"I came as soon as I could, what Happened?" He asked, he looked like Adam, except he was a Pidgeot Morph  
"HE FUCKING SACRIFICED HIMSELF" Joan shouted at him.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, he's gone, no longer here" Joan said, May was holding her close.  
"How?"  
"The Black Cuno resurrected Giovanni, and somehow he use two of the Legendary attacks…..wait a minute" Chloe said, rapidly pressing buttons on her arm computer "BINGO, I knew that would happen"  
"What, sob, what, sob" Joan blurted out  
"Your Dad, My boss is alive, I knew something like this might happen"  
"What"  
"A temporal Rift has occurred, multiple things are going to happen"  
"Like?"  
"I think that your dad will be able to get back, he's just been teleported to a place in England. But we will need Backup to defeat Giovanni and the Black Cuno who have taken control of the Majority of the teams, so we need new people to help us"  
"Like?" Damion said  
"More Morphs to finally overthrow the Black Cuno"  
"No I mean, like whom as in whom" May said, Chloe Smiled.  
"That's where coming from the future comes in handy mom, SHIT" Chloe said, reliseing what she had said she put her hands infront of her mouth. May looked at her, along with everyone else with shock.  
"I was an experiment by Team Trueborn, when I 6 they abducted me, and turned me into an Arcterran morph. I awoke as a battle raged in my chamber, Military along with a morph, the Petalburge City gym leader, Adam Legend. He freed me and sort of Adopted me as if I was one his own. He was so nice" Chloe said, Alexander looked at her  
"That's from the future huh, what about me?"  
"Some Government job" She said, relay he would become the Head of Anthro Affairs, but hey.  
"As I was saying I have a list of the most famous morphs known to date"  
"Who are they?" Rose asked, Chloe Smiled  
"I Have a List, but only 3 are from this Time Frame"  
"WHO?" Jennifer asked  
"Hold on, better make that more, I didn't realise she had multiple friends, nice"  
"Just say the Names Chloe please"  
"Alright I'll tell you, hears the List"

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter.

If you have Suggestions for morphs to Add to 'the list', or even your own that you have previously made up, I'd like to use them in the next few chapters :P

Just let me know. Chapters are coming.


	4. Hogwarts will never be the same

Hogwarts, School for witches, wizards and Morphs??

Although madam Pomfrey said that he shouldn't be out of bed for at least another 2 days, Adam was stretching his legs on the window sill. He felt better than before, and with a set of Articuno wings just itching to spread out and allow him to fly, he wanted to know what happened to the rest of the gang. He felt Sorry for May, Joan and Alexander, who would think him to be dead or something.  
"I wouldn't count on them thinking that" A voice said, Adam's eyes shot around the infirmary for the voices owner.  
"Damn, INSIDE THE POKEBALL DIGUS" It said. Adam glanced at a new pokeball he had never seen before, nor owned.  
"How are you doing that?" He asked the ball.  
"Waddya Expect from me, a talking Eevee, that's a load of Bullshit. Just release me Goddammnit" the voice scolded.  
"Err…" Adam said as he threw the Ball towards the Main door with a full force pitch.

Hermione was walking around, waiting for Harry and Ron to finish with Defence against the Dark Arts, when she walked passed the Infirmary and with a solid 'whack' something hit her on the head. It was a Purple and White Baseball with a button on it.  
"Shit sorry Hermione" Adam said rushing over to her, picking up the pokeball, which hadn't released the Creature inside. "I was trying to release what ever is inside this pokeball, however it won't come out"  
"Cause you're not my master/trainer" The voice said, surprising Hermione.  
"How did it…"  
"…Speak I read minds mistress, that's what I do. Besides which im not an it but a…" And with a flash and the pokeball opening, out came a Nidoqueen. Now you ask how a Nidoqueen could talk inside of its pokeball, that's to be discovered.  
"Wow, a Nidoqueen, and a rare one at that" Adam said, Hermione gave him a 'WTF are you talking about look' when the Nidoqueen spoke.  
"I was sent, ORIGINALLY to save your arse from Giovanni, which if it wasn't for Mew and Celebi I would have helped you by taking the hit. However, as it turns out, your friend Chloe is gathering up Morphs to help you get back. One of which is why I have this…" She said, pulling out a Purple liquid in a vial. How it had the vial hidden remains to be discovered, but it did.  
"…How did you get this?" Adam asked as he took the Potion from the Nidoqueen.  
"Your dad, to be precise, and how are things going with you Miss Granger?" She asked, changing the Subject. Hermione was still looking strangely at the Nidoqueen, and then something hit her.  
"I know now where I saw something simular to you, except it was in the mountains and it was on Fire. IT was a large bird and stuck around the mountains North West from here. What was it? People claimed it was a Phoenix, but I doubt it" she said, this took Adam by surprise.  
"Moltres, but what is one of them dong over here?" Adam Asked himself, the Nidoqueen took the vial of potion off of Adam and then looked at Hermione.

* * *

By this time however, which I failed to mention earlier, was the fact that they moved into the quadrangle and no one was around.

* * *

"Perhaps im not being clear on the matter, the new morph is…" The Nidoqueen said grabbing Hermione by the throat, and popping open the vial."…Is her im afraid. It has to be" The Nidoqueen said. 

"You were not sent by mew or Celebi, were you?"  
"Took you time. Yes I was sent by your Uncle. And trust me, you ain't got a choice in the matter" the Nidoqueen Said, as she poured the purple liquid down Hermione's throat, who was trying to break free of the Nidoqueen's Grasp. With the last of the Liquid down her throat, Hermione blacked out and Adam ran up to her catching her as she fell from the Nidoqueen's Grasp. Who just vanished into thin air after she was finished with both of them.  
The reason why Adam Never stepped closer and tried to save Hermione was the fact that she could have killed Hermione at any point, but why her, were Adams thoughts and on her safety, as he rushed her to the common room of the Gryffindor tower. This was halted at many points until he ran into Professor McGonagall.  
"What happened?" She asked, Adam just Glared at The professor.  
"Some psychopathic Nidoqueen made Hermione ingest some of my Dads Original Serum. I need to get her to the common room STAT" He said, with out pausing.  
"Wouldn't she be better off in the Infirmary"  
"To late for that, JUST CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE!" Adam shouted at the end to prove his urgency.  
"Right this was to Dumbledore's Office that should be better than the common room"  
"Lead the way then" Adam said, giving in to the Teacher. With both of them rushing past students and teachers they eventually reached his office.

* * *

"So that is what happened, this is serious indeed" Dumbledore said, as Adam explained the problem to the headmaster.  
"I don't know what will happen when she does change. I just hope it will be a good pokemon" Adam said, sort of downing himself in the process.  
"Do not put yourself down; it was not your fault that this happened. All we can hope for is that we can get you two out before the ministry…"  
"Finds out? Finds out about what professor, about what?" A woman asked, it was Doris Umbridge, and behind her was a minister of Magic.  
"Why are these two students here, Dumbledore?" The minister asked. Dumbledore looked at Hermione.  
"She has ingested Potion, which hasn't agreed with her, Adam here was nearby when she collapsed. Running into Minerva here, they brought her to me"  
"Why not the infirmary?" Umbridge asked, whipping out her wand and pointed it At Adam. "Tell me, you useless half-breed" Umbridge said Adam got up from Hermione's side and was going to walk up to Umbridge.  
"That's far enough. You first Interrupted a Quiditch match, then you told some lies and convinced Dumbledore here" Umbridge, Adam looked at the door, standing there was McGonagall, Harry and Ron, and then he looked at Dumbledore.  
"TIME TO GET THE TRUTH, CRUCIO" Umbridge screamed and it hit Adam, making him scream in pain as the curse hit him.  
"WHO ARE YOU REALLY?" Umbridge shouted at him, out of Nowhere a Pink creature, Aproximatly 2 ft tall and Blue eyes, appeared, its long tail floated behind it.  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" Mew Shouted and sent Doris flying. Mew looked at Adam. "NO ONE HURTS HIM, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WHILE IM WATCHING!" Mew shouted, surprising Harry and Ron looked at her.  
"I must apologize, but I will not have a pompous teacher picking on my Chosen one" Mew said, and then she looked at Hermione. "Ah, I have noticed that she has ingested the serum, therefore she must come with Adam and me later" Mew said, Adam got up and looked at Mew.  
"Why?" He asked, not realising a white evolutionary light engulfed Hermione.  
"Why what, Why now?" Mew asked. Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione who was sort of floating, and began to change.  
"Yes, but lets converse later" Adam said to mew, who just floated towards Faulks and sat on his perch with him. Everyone's eyes where on the glowing body of Hermione. Adam was not the least bit surprised, but however he still was watching. 

Hermione's ears became catlike, and her feet Digitigrades. This was surprising Harry and Ron, they had seen her like a cat 3 years ago in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, after a failed Polyjuice potion mishap. However unlike the Potion, she grew a long slender tail, with fork in the end. Once colour returned to her, she had a fine layer of violet fur covering her body, along with a gold band on her forehead (which had been her Headband) and on it was a small purple gemstone, much like the colour of amethyst except deeper purple. Adam looked at Mew and then the rest of the group.

"Wow, that was cool" Ron said, admiring Hermione.  
"What sort of Polyjuice potion was that? Harry asked Adam shook his head.  
"It was not a potion, but a concentrated serum which would alter the DNA of anyone who drinks it or is forced it into their system"  
"Is it reversible?" Ron asked, again Adam shook his head.  
"…"

* * *

"Wha…..happened?" Hermione asked, just starting to stir from unconsciousness "Why are you lot looking at me like that?" She asked and then noticed Mew.  
"What is that?" She asked, Mew got up and floated into the centre of the room.  
"For those who what to know, I am Mew, The reason why im here is because I need to retrieve my chosen one, Adam, and take away anything Pokemon. Which im Afraid includes you Hermione Granger" Mew explained, hermione gave her a weird look.  
"How can I be a pokemon?"  
"Have you looked in the Mirror lately?" Mew retorted, putting her hands on her hips. Hermione was about to look at her self when Ron snatched away the mirror she was holding, the one Mew had made apaer for her.  
"Ron give me the Mirror" Hermione said forcefully, Ron Held it close.  
"No" Ron said, a shake in his voice told everyone that he was afraid of hermione.  
"Pardon" she said  
'I don't want her to see what she has become'  
"Become what? Hermione asked, Ron raised an eyebrow  
"How did you…" Ron stuttered.  
"YAY MIND READING POWER" Mew Shouted, everyone looked at her.  
"What, can't I explain any thing" Mew sulked away.

* * *

Before anyone say's anything, Mew after trashing Umbridge, teleported tem away.

* * *

Hermione held out her hand, and then notice the Violet Fur, which had grown over her hands. 

"WHAT?" She shouted holding out both hands "RON GIVE ME THAT MIRROR" She screamed at him, her eyes had gone Purple in colour (Around the Iris. Like a normal eye colour except her was now a perminant colour)  
"Ron give her the mirror now. Under no circumstances do you piss of an Espeon, ESPECIALY an Espeon morph" Adam said Hermione looked at Him, grabbed the mirror off of Ron, and then looked at the face that was hers.

* * *

(Insert picture of all of Dumbledore's windows shattering from a high pitched scream)

* * *

After she was through screaming t the top of her lungs, Adam sighed and looked at Mew. 

"When do we have to leave" He asked "Me and Hermione that is" Hermione looked at him.  
"Leave, for where?" She asked him.  
"Back to Kanto, unlike everyone else, I have family to look for. A Wife and 2 kids, I may not look it but I am really 33" He said, as the Bombshell dropped. everyone, except for Dumbledore, looked at him and gave hime the 'WTF' look.  
"What about Hogwarts?" She asked.  
"What about it, if needs be, you can live at Pokecadimy" Adam said, mew was now getting impatient.  
"Hurry the fuck up, I haven't got all day" Mew said, which came out as Mew, neeww mwww, or something simular.  
"Well, Are you coming or not?" Adam said as he held onto Mews tail.  
Hermione looked at everyone else, then at Adam. Harry and Ron looked at her as she approached Mew and Adam.  
"Im sorry guys, but if what Adam says is true then perhaps I can't turn back" She said, a tear in her eye was forming. 'do it' she sent out to mew, hoping that she can read minds as well. Almost as soon as she thought of it, Mew Adam and Hermione shone purple, and then vanished into thin air. Leaving Ron to shout  
"HERMIONE NOOO" but Hermione couldn't hear his shout.  
'Sorry Harry, Sorry Ron' she thought to herself as the whiteness of the teleportation faded into colours, and what would become of her new life as an Espeon morph.

Please R&R and new morphs shall be brought in next chappie. Such as Mark, a 19 year old Moltres morph, any others that you might suggest please post as review, or email them to me, with Name, age and Pokemon that they are part of.

The Black Cuno shall write AGAIN, MUHAHAHAHAHA. If time allows……


	5. Sinoh Adventure

Sinoh Adventures

Yet again, Do NOT Own, apart from storyline.

When the white light faded and colour returned to Hermione's vision, she found herself, along with Adam and Mew, in a forested area. Around her was various voices.

"Whose There?" She asked, raising her wand to eye level. Adam grabbed her wrist and lowered it back to her waist.  
"No one but pokemon, I should have mentioned that we can understand Pokemon Dialect Hermione. Where are we Mew?" He explained. Mew, who was busily conversing with a large dragonfly know as Yanma, looked at the two Morphs.  
"No idea, try your Dexter" She said, looking back towards where the pokemon was, but it was no where to be seen.  
"Good idea" Adam retrieved from his coat pocket a red device, the new Dexter, flipping open it he spoke into its inbuilt Mike. "Location please"

"PROCESSING REQUEST" it said in a John Cleese accent and voice.

"How did you get Nearly Headless Nick into that thing?" Hermione asked looking at the red device with curiosity.  
"It's my Dexter, and always had this voice" Adam explained, Mew was no perched on his shoulder.

"GPS ACTIVATED, LOCATION DETERMAINED. 2 KM NORTH OF HEARTHROME CITY, ANY OTHER REQUESTS" It said. Adam closed Dexter and returned it to its pocket.

"So we are in Sinoh, come on lets hurry up, and Hermione, change your cloths. You kinda stick out in Hogwarts uniform" Adam said, Hermione looked at her attire.  
"True but how?" She asked, Mew smirked and floated up to her "I kind of left my trunk back at Hogwarts, considering…"  
"Do you trust me, or do you have a preference?" Mew asked Hermione looked at her with a curious look.  
"What do you mean? Opmfth" Hermione said as instantaneously her clothing changed. She now wore a pair of Levis jeans, a tee-shirt with a white long sleaved skivvy (Which went down to her wrists) and a pair of grey gloves. She looked at her new attire.  
"Wow" was all she said, as Adam began to walk off. "Wait UP" She shouted catching up to Adam who looked at her and smirked.  
"Suits you" He said, putting on a pair of reflective shade on and they both continued towards hearthrome city.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU FUCKING FREAK" A Man shouted as a guy ran from the scene of a crime. He was innocent however, but scorch marks littered the pavement around a body, it however was bleeding form a gunshot to the head. The poor boys brains was scattered on the floor. The person whom was running was around nineteen. He was roughly 6 ft 2, and was built well, however he wore a blue shirt, blue pants and no shoes. His gloved hands fingered a pokeball which was on his belt, while he was running. His red hair was spiky and was roughly kept, like it hadn't been washed in while.  
"GO SHARPEE" He shouted as he threw the pokeball. Out came a white and black bird known as Staraptor. Letting out a screech it flew with its master.  
"Tell the underground, blaine is comin in hot" He shouted as 2 figures walked into his path, one a guy around 17, with a chick around the same age. The Bird flew off towards a nearby side street, as her master ran straight into the girl. A mew looked at what was coming, a group (After the guy shouted MURDER MURDER) with pitchforks (Classic Frankenstein style) and torches.  
"Adam, better get ready, INBOUND" mew said, as the guy got up from the girl.  
"Roger mew, who ever you are, stand behind me, you to Hermione" Adam said, his shades reflecting the light.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, the guy only noticed that she was an Espeon morph.  
"You, you, you're a morph?" He stuttered.  
"GET BEHIND ME NOW!" Adam shouted, the guy helped Hermione up and got behind him.

The mob grew closer. They stoped a good 10 meters away form Adam mew, Hermione and the guy.  
"GIVE HIM TO US" the main guy said, Adam's glare was unnerving as he never flinched at the sight of the weapons they where wielding.  
"You have to get through me first" He said, again light reflected off of his glasses.  
"FINE GET THEM!" He shouted as everyone rushed forward. The guy noticed that This Adam character gave a smirk.  
"Better watch yourself, Moltres morph, Hermione if anyone gets close, use psychic got it" Adam said. The guy flinched as Adam said what he was, but how could he know.  
"BLIZZARD" Adam shouted as he raised his arms. A Massive storm of Ice, snow and wind struck the mob, sending some flying, freezing others. Adam looked at the guy.  
"RUN" He shouted. The guy lead, followed by Hermione, then Mew and Lastly Adam.  
"THIS WAY" The guy said as his Staraptor flew around a Sewer entrance. "RETURN SHARPEE, DOWN HERE" He said. The pokemon returned to its pokeball as the guy levered the plate from where it was. He jumped into the hole and shouted something when he hit the bottom.  
"Get in the hole, Hermione, NOW" Adam shouted as Hermione and Mew both dropped into the dark abyss. He looked around, got halfway down the hole. Then Adam grabbed the plate and shifted it back into place. Afterwards he froze it into place, so it couldn't move. He could hear shouting like "WHERE DID THEY GO?" and other things like that.

* * *

When Adam finally reached the bottom, he could see 5 morphs; the guy which was running from the crowd had Hermione, who was struggling to get free.  
"Let her go, I saved your Arse, let HER GO" Adam shouted, this was all Hermione needed to kick him in the groin, making him let go. Hermione went to Adams Side.  
"Tells us da truth mon" 1 of the morphs said, he had yellow hair, which was tipped black "Blaine, Why da fuck da bring these two down ere'" He said, you could tell he had a Jamaican accent.  
"That is no way to treat your rescuers" A Girl morph said, her green scaly skin looked glossy under the makeshift lights.  
"I must apologise, sorry Hermione" Blaine said. "My name is Mark, but some people call me Blaine. And im the leader of this particular Morph underground group" He said. "How did you know I was a Moltres Morph?" he asked Adam.

"You and Me aren't very different" He said, removing both his bucket hat and Shades, Revealing for all to see.

"My god" the green girl said

"Holy shit" the Jamaican said

"Nice" a large German sounding guy said

"Bloody ell'" An English bloke said

"Well that explains a lot. Who are you two?" Mark asked. Adam looked away.

"Well, im Hermione Granger and this is Adam Legend, or so he says"  
"NO WAY"  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING"  
"FUCK HELL"

"Really, so you're Adam huh. Heard a lot bout ya" The Jamaican said, as he gestured to a bunch of seats around a Radio set up. Everyone sat around the makeshift coffee table, Adam Still stood up. Hermione sat nearby, but the Green Girl sat next to her, followed by (In order) Mark, the Jamaican, the German and the English guy.

"My names Rachel, but people call me the Chameleon" Rachel said, altering her skin colour, making her look invisible.  
"Wow, that's neat" Hermione said "What sort of Morph are you?" She asked, everyone looked at her.  
"A Kecleon morph DUH, where have you been living?" She asked  
"I only knew about pokemon when he showed up at Hogwarts" Hermione replied, everyone Ohed.  
"Private school then?" The Pom asked Hermione nodded.  
"Well im Gerald, nice to meet you" The pom said "And im a Riachu morph" He continued as he scratched his head with his long tail. Only then did Hermione notice the Ears, which were exactly like a Riachu.  
"Im Hermes, da lads call me Surge, Cause im a Zapdos morph" Hermes said, obvious due to his yellow and black hair.  
"Domilov, Marchoke morph" The German said, he looked like a younger version of Arnold Swarzenegger.  
"Well, now that we know everyone" Rachel said, but was interupted all of a sudden as the radio crackled into life.

(The … represents static)

"…..Com…..n…..Blain…..do…..you…..hear…me?" The voice said, Adam looked at the Radio the voice was Chloe'  
"copy Timer, do you hear me"  
"Roger……we do….up…your…transmission……….please" Chloe said  
"What?"  
"She said up your transmission rate" Mew said, suddenly appearing with a pop.  
"WHOA" Blaine said, toppling off of his seat. Rachel laughed as Blaine sat back up.  
"Try this" Mew said, touching the Radio, with a sudden flash of Purple, Chloe's voice sounded over it.  
"I said, UP your transmission rate, we can't hear you" She said  
"We read you loud and clear, thanks Mew" Blaine said.  
"Give me the fucking radio mike" Adam said, and lunged for the mike, Blaine (or mark) just jumped up.  
"Why?" He said, not realising the mike was on.  
"CAUSE I WANT TO TALK" Adam shouted, a voice echoed through the radio.  
"WHAT YOUR ALIVE?" Chloe screamed.  
"Chloe, it's good to hear you again, BLAINE GIVE ME THE MIKE" Adam continued, as both of them struggled over the mike. Everyone tear dropped except Domilov, who just grabbed both of them, and split them up.  
"Slight Technical difficulties Chloe, Please stand by" He said.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Chloe, I must apologise, but your friend Adam here wishes to talk to you" Blaine said, with a bruise on his eye. He enviously eyed both Domilov and Adam, who where both cracking knuckles. Adam walked up to the mike and began to speak.  
"Tell me everything that has happened please" He said, and Chloe began to recite everything that had happened since his disappearance 2 months previously.

Cliff-hanger huh.

I based my new Characters off some of my ideas.

Domilov is as soft as a Bear, looks Cute, but can be Feral.

Rachel is the Brains.

Mark is, well, the hot head, thanks……

Gerald is the unusual Pom

And Finally I thought a Jamaican Zapdos morph would be cool. Don't know what you think, but please REVIEW.

The next few Chapters are going to be on the new characters and what has happened when Adam was teleported to Hogwarts.


	6. Underground stories

Underground Stories.

This is a chappie on some of the morphs of the 'Undercrew'. I OWN THE CHARACTERS, apart from Mark.

While Adam was busily talking to Chloe and catching up with what was going on, Hermione was talking to the Undercrew. They revealed their groups name to her when she asked Rachel. Domilov was busily making some coffee, his way, and Gerald was helping him out. Hermione spoke up.

"Hey Rachel, how did you become a morph?" she asked. Rachel was, originally, messing with a scar on her arm then she looked at Hermione.

"I was born, at the age of 12 I mutated into a Kecleon morph. Dunno how" She said, but began to explain in more detail.

* * *

Rachel's tale

"IT'S A GIRL" the doctor said, my mum was overjoyed as he handed me to her. She named me 'Rachel' because my granny had died the day before and she was a 'Rachel'. What a way to go huh. Before I was born, a mad man, Giovanni spread his so called 'Super serum' over every major city and town in all of the four regions. My mum was lucky enough not to become a morph, but my dad fled at that point, I still don't know why, but I can assume he became a morph and feared everyone's attention. I was brought up in Sinoh, near Littleroot town. Went to school and lived a happy life until I reached the age of 12. This happened when I was walking home from school. A bunch of Bullies where following me and I didn't know what to do. I began to rush home, hoping that they wouldn't follow. Then I heard a shout

"WHERE DID YOU GO MISSY MUSH" the leader said. Man how I hated that name, but I was in clear view of them. Looking down at my hands, they weren't there! I had somehow turned invisible, like the girl from Fantastic four, but it included my clothing as well. I ran home and I was still invisible as I entered my house.  
"MUM LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted. Mum who was making tea turned to look at nothing.  
"Darling it's not nice to play a joke on your mother like that, now where are you?" Mum asked.  
"Right in the door, wait you can't see me" I said, at that instant mum dropped a large bowl when I reappeared in the door. She fainted at that point. I closed the door and ran to mum. I looked at my hands when I picked her up, they where green!  
"WAAHH" I screamed and rushed into the bath room, where the only mirror was. Sure enough I looked into the mirror and staring back at me was this green girl that looked like me. I had yellow markings around my eyes and had two spiky ridges peeking out of my long Brown hair.  
"What happened to me" I shouted. From that point on I was kept at home, in my room away from prying eyes. My mum claimed that I ran off to find my father to her friends, I had to keep quite or I would be kicked out, oh how I wished that I would just leave. On my 16th birthday, just last year, I got pokeball from a man named Justin. MY FATHER, he sent me a pokeball, and he was alive! I looked at the ball then it burst open. Out came a Nidoran female, and it looked so CUTE. It looked at me, and then fell asleep. I returned it and grabbed some things. 'Now' I thought to myself 'Im leaving and my mum can't stop me'. Once I had everything my mum opened the room door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"TO FIND WHERE I BELONG, AND YOU CAN"T STOP ME" I shouted at her and turned invisible. Being locked away for 4 years, you tend to develop your abilities, and I could turn invisible anytime now. She looked around the room, and then sighed as I slammed the main door behind me. And so I began my journey. I still cry after that incident but it's more bearable now. After about 6 months travelling, and getting a party of pokemon. I had a pokedex, that why I was running form those bullies 4 and a half years ago, they wanted my Pokedex. I ran into a snag, everyone began to give me funny looks, like the classic "What's with the freak" And others like that. Then I met up with a guy named Mark, he was a morph as well, a Moltres morph to be precise. After that, Giovanni returned and made everyone hate morphs, by blaming them for all of the world's disasters and should be reported to team rocket. So we, me and Mark that is, found a Jamaican, a German and an English, all of them where morphs. So we formed a group called the Undercrew. 4 months later after stealing for food, thanks to my invisibility, we acquired a Radio from a man. Then we got in touch with group called the 'Legends' they said that soon they would strike back at Giovanni for hunting us. The only person we spoke to was Timer, or soon to be Chloe as we found out later. She asked us to keep an eye out for a Boy called 'Adam Legend'. Then well, you get what else happened. We found him along with a girl and the legendary pokemon Mew. You get the idea from there.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realise, I feel sorry for you" Gerald said, handing her and Hermione a cup of Joe, Domilov style. Hermione took a sip, and then gagged everyone laughed.

"HAHA, should have mentioned, he has it with homemade Vodka ,ha" Mark said, sipping his mug, on it said "I (love-heart) SINOH".

"Could have warned me"  
"Naw, we love it like that. I suppose your one of us now" Domilov said, spooking her. Everyone laughed again. Hermione gave them a weird stare.

"What about you Hermes, how did you become a morph" Hermione asked. Hermes looked away, a tear formed in his eye.

"You know, I don't really want to talk bout it kay" he said solemnly.

"Please" Hermione begged.

"Fine, but I must warn you if I get pissed off halfway though" Hermes said.

* * *

Hermes tale.

At the age of 3, I was transformed like everyone else, during the raid. Yada yada, ya get the picture. I get bullied, and eventually I run off, when I was 17. When I was on the road, I met this lovely girl, she doesn't care that im a morph, she took me in. I would stay in her cubbyhouse, and she would bring me food. This lasted for about a year or so. I should mention that she was my age, and had lovely hair, etc. Her name, I can still remember, was Kairi, funny name if you ask me, but she was lovely. Now when her father got home from working at team Magma's HQ in the area, he saw her laughing in the cubby, with me. This didn't go down well with him. Being the parent of Kairi, he was overprotective. Next thing I know he's on the lawn with a Double barrelled shotgun aimed at the cubby.

"GET OUT HERE NOW KAIRI" He shouted, Kairi looked out of the window, then got out. "YOU TOO, FREAK SHOW". So I got out after her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, im just saying until tonight" I said, this made Him furious.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY PROPERTY" he shouted. I looked at Kairi. she was looking at her father and mother, who had just come out.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY PROPERTY" then he raised the shotgun to his shoulder.

"NO HE WILL STAY, AND HIS NAME IS HERMES" she shouted at her father. I then noticed something on his hip, a syringe of purple liquid.

BANG, the shotgun sounded, and I watched in horror as the buckshot tore through Kairi's chest, because she had got in front of him and me. She saved my arse that night. I bolted as fast as I could and out of the back gate. I looked back once, to her father over her corpse. Then he injected her with the syringe. I never knew why, but I was pissed off. Then I found Gerald and Domilov. We went around for about 6 months then we met up with Rachel and Mark. The next is well explained by Rachel.

* * *

"Oh, fucking hell" Gerald said.

"I…I….apologize for asking" Hermione said. Hermes shook his head.

"Don't, I think that that the serum was in that syringe." Hermes explained. Hermione finished her coffee and put down the mug on the table.

"Well, on a different note, Gerald how did you become a morph?" Rachel asked. Gerald smirked and looked at Adam; he was busy still talking with Chloe and someone called May.

"Before I morphed, I was an apprentice for an engineer that worked for the Kanto power company, Alinta"

* * *

Gerald's Story

About 3 years ago, I was around 16 and a half, I worked with my mate and his dad an engineer. Although he hated it and never wanted to go, that was my mate Winston, we went to a power plant, north of pallet town. There was a power strike, and a major power uplink was totally fried. While me and Winston worked on getting the uplink back online and working, that's when it started,

"Hey, Gerald get me that monkey wrench. Are you okay mate?" Winston asked, I shook my head and gave him the monkey wrench

"I feel kind of sick, it's like a butterflies in my stomach, except worse" I said, hoping he wouldn't want another explanation.

"Yeah right, slack arse. We are done here, pallet should have power now" Winston said using his towel to wipe away excess oil and other mechanical gooey bits.

We left the main room to find Winston's Dad on his knees with a colt .45 at his head.

"Are you alone, engineer?" The man asked Winston's dad shook his head however.

"Yes, im alone" He said.

"Bullshit, tell me the truth"

"DAD" Winston shouted. With 2 loud bangs both Winston and his dad fell to the floor.

"Shame, I could have used him, oh well" the man said holstering his colt in its hip holster. He looked military. Then all of a sudden I felt this tingling enter my arm, like pins and needles. I don't remember much more, except that lighting arced from the adaptors preventing the man from fleeing. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on the floor, with a pain in my shoulder, I had been shot in the shoulder. I looked at my hands; they were covered in a brown fur and blood from my bullet wound. I looked into a puddle of water, of which had formed when an adaptor erupted. I saw that I had Riachu ears, electric pouches and brown fur over my face. I had become a Riachu morph. I fled with my dignity still intact, hunting that man. I don't know how, but I had a funny feeling that it had to do with the super serum Giovanni let loose when I was 3 months old. Ever since that day, I had some sort of thing with electrical goods. I grew up loving computers, T.V's and other appliances

I meet up with a Marchoke morph, Domilov, and then we found Hermes. Man he was in a state of hit and wouldn't talk about it. Then we met Mark and Rachel.

* * *

"So, that's my story in a nut shell" Gerald said, looking at his hands "I want to kill that Man, but I have yet to find him"

"Damn it, I think we should stop talking for a while" Mark said, obviously avoiding his story.

"Why, hey Hermione, how did you become a morph?" Rachel said. Hermione looked at Adam, but he was still talking, this time to a Joan.

"Hey Adam, How did you become a morph?" Hermione Asked, she too was trying to avoid the psychopathic Nidoqueen. Everyone looked at him, Adam turned to face them.

"I got to go, ill see you soon Kay"

"_Okay, see you when you get back…._" Adam dropped the line. While he was still on the seat he began to explain how he became a morph.

(For those who don't know read _"A Teens Family, Fight or Flight for details"_)

20 minutes later.

"Wow" was all anyone could say. Mark looked at him, and then turned around and walked out.

"Don't mind him Adam; he's a bit of a secretive person" Domilov said. He had also avoided his story, Adam laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. He didn't gag, which surprised Domilov.

"Nice, Homemade vodka?" Adam said, Domilov nodded agreeing with him.

"What now?" Rachel asked, Adam gave her a look.

"We head back to Hoen, and meet up with my family to plan the death of Giovanni, for good" Adam said. Everyone gave him the 'WTF' look.

"How?" Mark said, entering the room again. His bruised eye had cleared up.

"We take the ferry across"  
"I don't think you quite noticed something, we are all morphs!"

"So?" Adam said.  
"SO WE CAN"T GO INTO PUBLIC, WE'LL BE CAPTURED"

"We won't"

"IM THE LEADER HERE, AND WHILE YOUR IN OUR PLACE, YOU WILL OBEY OUR RULES" Mark shouted at Adam, who was cool, calm and collected.

"And what makes you sure that you can boss me around?" Adam said, everyone had hid behind the couch, Mark's temper was rising. Adam walked up to him.

"So, what makes you my boss?" He said in his ear.

"SCREAACH" Mark somehow screeched like a Moltres, and sent his fist flying towards Adam. Adam sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and got him into a painful arm-lock, with the arm behind his back.

"You might want to keep that temper under control" Adam said, Mark looked at him with disgust. "By the way, if its age that makes you the boss, you are looking at the Petalburg City gym leader, if anything, im leaving for that ferry. If you want to come, then meet me at the terminal in 1 hour. Otherwise, good day" Adam said, releasing Mark, and walked over to the sewer entrance.

"Adam, if you leave now. You won't be able to come back" Mark said, obviously pissed off at him. Adam just looked at him.

"If that's how you want it to be, very well, 1 hour everyone, at the terminal otherwise I wont see you again"

"Adam, what about me?" Hermione asked. He stopped.

"1 Hour" Was all he said as he climbed the ladder towards the surface. Everyone watched as a ray of light appeared, then disappeared with the crash of metal on concrete.

"How could you Mark?" Rachel said, Mark was obviously regretting what he had said.

"We are going to the terminal. If you want to stay here and wallow in self pity go ahead" Rachel continued "who is with me?"

"Im coming"  
"Yeah, im comin"  
"Yeah mon"  
"Yes"

She waited for marks reply, but nothing left his lips. Mew was nowhere to bee seen, as Rachel, Hermione, Gerald, Domilov and Hermes approached the ladder.

* * *

Mark looked as the ray appeared again, then 2 minutes later he was alone, alone to think about what he had just done. The guy who saved him, he was just a jerk to him. He fingered another pokeball, he whispered.

"Im sorry brother" He said, as he threw the pokeball, out came a Moltres. This one was roughly about 5ft. it looked at mark.

"(What did you do now little brother?)" The Moltres asked, Mark looked at the bird.

"Been a fool, let my temper get the better of me" He said, the Moltres noted the fact that there was 2 more mugs than normal.

"(Who was here?)" He asked, mark remained silent "(Could it be)" He looked at one mug, the insides where cold.

"(I thought you where dead, well then Icestorm im sorry)" the Moltres said.

"Who's Icestorm?" Mark asked, the Moltres looked at him.

"(An old friend)" was all he said as he returned himself to the pokeball.

* * *

What did you lot think? Interesting huh keep reading as the story will unfold in the next chapter. 


	7. Old Friends

Old Friends

Old Friends

A young girl sat in her room. She looked around; all around her room was images of beautiful forests, seaside beaches and some of her favourite pokemon, Jolteon. She stared out of her window; her thoughts flew dearly about how nature is calling her and how she was locked away by her father. She was a prisoner in her own home, locked away because of something that he had done to her. A small brown finch like bird, known to the pokemon world as Pidgey, flew and landed on her window sill. The bird watched her as she watched it. Carefully she got up form her bed and walked over to the window, her feet barely sounding on the soft white carpet. She opened the window to its capacity. This was only wide enough for a small bird, or the breeze, to get through. The bird however tried to get through, which it did –eventually-, and landed on the window sill. Ruffling a few feathers it looked at the girl again.

"Have you been in the birdseed again?" She mocked, the bird looked at her.

"(Wouldn't you like to know, besides which I met this lovely Starly last night. What an evening)" it preened some of its wing feathers and then removed an annoying wing feather in the process "(well are you alright? I heard from Raven that your father hit you again. That bastard)"

"I'm fine now, but the ears are still ringing." She replied, sticking one of her fingers in her right ear, it looked like a Jolteon's ear, because it was a Jolteon ear. "And he stood on my tail, THAT hurt" she said, her tail was simular to an Eevee's but was yellow and white, and spiky.

"(Like you wouldn't believe huh, anyway you won't believe what I saw on my way here this morning!)" The pidgey exclaimed the girl began to scratch the pidgey's breast area, which made it laugh. "(Stop that, it tickles. Anyway I saw this really, really big blue bird. But the funny thing was that it wore reflective shades, how strange)" It said, swatting away the girl's furry yellow finger she just looked out into the sky. For some weird reason it had started to snow.

"Snow, during spring. How odd" she said "I wonder if that bird could be causing this unseasonable snow fall. What is that?" She had just noticed that a blue bird was coming towards her house.

"(CRAP, its coming for me, HIDE ME)" the pidgey exclaimed, shooting into the girls hands.

The blue bird landed in the tree near the girl's window. It had 3 crest feathers, a long blue tail and wore a set of reflective shades. It was about 6ft 2. It cocked its head to its left.

The girl looked at it in terror, holding the pidgey away from the stare that it was giving. "DON"T YOU DARE HURT HIM" She shouted at him. The blue bird however laughed and attempted to push its shades back up onto its beak bridge.

"(I am not going to hurt him. I just needed to know where you lived. I tried asking him, but he fled)" the bird said, shaking off some of the snow and ice that had landed on its chest area.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, again the bird laughed.

"(I'm here to get you out…Kairi)" it said. Kairi gave a 'WTF' look and staggered back from the window.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"(I have a source; he is very concerned about your health for that fact. Besides which, my name is Adam)" Adam said, again readjusting his reflective shades and again they refused to move back up his beak.

"Are you owned, I mean you have a name and all? And why aren't you scared of a freak like me?" Kairi asked Adam, he just gave a small smirk. By now the pidgey had escaped Kairi's grasp, slipped out of the window gap and landed next to a large black and white bird, it wasn't as large as Adam, but was twice the size of the pidgey.

"(Sort of, I suppose I'm like you. Not at the moment but still)"

"(Who's the new bird on the block?)" The Black and white bird asked the pidgey.

"(Dunno raven)" The pidgey said to the bird. For those who want to know, it was a magpie like Staravia.

"How are you going to get me out of here? I can't simply just walk out the front door now can I?" Kairi stated, Adam again just laughed.

"(Like this, ICE BEAM)" he shouted and aimed the beam at the 2 hinges which held the window in place. They froze over, which was part of the plan. "(Like this)" Adam flustered over to the window, grabbed both hinges with his clawed feet and shattered them within his grasp. Kairi luckily grabbed the window before it could slam shut.

"Thank you for that, what are you?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"(I'm an Articuno, and I want you to come with me to meet my source)" Adam said fluttering over towards the window. Kairi gave him a weird look, but climbed on the window sill. She looked down towards the ground and was scared stiff.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I hate heights" Kairi noticed that Adam started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"(Nothing, just trust me I won't drop you)" Adam said, dropping the remaining fragments of the hinges.

Little that Adam or Kairi knowledge, a large Articuno, with a black central crest feather and two tails which went to black, watched them leave.

"At last I have found you" he said to himself, and flew off towards one of the mountains.

Kairi reluctantly got on his back; the snow got caught up in her hair, and she liked it. "So this is what snow feels like" she said as Adam began his accent into the clouds.

"(what you haven't ever felt snow?)"

"No this is the first time in like 2 years that I have actually got out of the house" she said and was enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past her face. "By the way who told you my name, not many of my friends know im alive"

"(you'll find out soon, Ahh, here we are. HANG ON)" Adam banked sharply and began to rapidly descend scaring the living shit out of Kairi. Fast approaching the ground Kairi noticed an approaching Ferry terminal. Around the gate to it was a group of people whom she didn't recognise. There were about 6 of them in total.

"(Ah, so they all decided to come after all, good)" Adam said to Kairi. Then a pain shot through his chest. "(That hurts, Ack)" he practically crash landed, forcing the group to like towards them.

* * *

Kairi was the first to emerge from the dust, coughing. She then heard a voice, one she thought she would never here again.

"Yo are you okay missy?" the Zapdos anthro asked. Kairi blinked then basically shot towards him and Cut him off in mid sentence. "Wha……ACK"

"Hermes, just shut up" She said, taking everyone by surprise.

"THAT'S KAIRI??" Mark stuttered, Hermes blushed.

"I thought you died? How?"

"The serum, the shit that the fag injected me with"

"OH NOW THIS IS FUCKING GREAT" Adam shouted, walking out of the dust cloud he had caused.

"Who the hell are you?" Mark shouted at him, making Adam laugh. "What's so funny mister?"

"Just you mark, this is what I should look like" Adam said smiling

"He saved me" Kairi said, as a very large group of people approached, at the lead was a Robed character.  
"At last, I have you within my grasp ADAM" He shouted, Adam turned to face the group.

"You, well looks like my plan to get back to Petalburg might have to wait. What is it you want Cuno?"

"You just to fucking die, how did you survive the combined blast of 'roar of time' and 'Spatial rend'?" The Black Cuno spat at him. Hermes pushed Kairi towards Rachel and they both vanished. Hermione brought out her wand, Mark, Gerald and Domilov took on fighting positions.

"Would you believe me if I said mew?"  
"What has the little fuck got to do with this"  
"She teleported me out of the way, same with Celebi. Time to end this once and for all Cuno, you vs. me, to the death!" Adam shouted as both of his hands became encased in ice.

"Okay, to the death! Kill them ALL" Cuno shouted leading the running pact towards the group of anthros.

(This is when the battle began, from each person's perspective.)

* * *

Hermione.

Shit, what was he thinking, to the death? This is worse than voldermort…..shit I completely forgot about that. Oh well lets get out of this mess first.

Wow he's actually quite good that Adam.

"Get her!" shouted a grunt; Hermione looked at the 4 of them. "What now, you stupid half Espeon, you're nothing more than a MUDBLOOD"

Hermione seethed at this and drew her wand, the guys laughed at her. She smirked and shouted out 1 spell.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" and with that, the central guy (Of which he had a couple of pokeball on him) and practically the 4 were blown to tiny fragments of giblets.

"What have I done??" Hermione spluttered before she threw up.

"AND NOW ADAM YOU WILL DIE" the Cuno shouted, as Hermione looked up. She watched as the Cuno as he withdrew a Golden Desert Eagle.

"NOOOO" she shouted as the shot echoed, stopping everyone in their tracts as Adam grasped for air, and he looked up. A tear formed in his eye, then looking at the shot (Which had punched a hole about 1 inch diameter through his chest), he collapsed.

Above him, 2 large screeches as the Moltres and the Articuno howled watching the body of Adam fall to the ground, blood pouring on to the floor, forming a deep red puddle around him.

* * *

Mark, Gerald, Hermes and Domilov

"Now this is what I like, undercrew ATTACK!" Mark shouted and ran pulling out a pokeball.

"BROTHER COME AND JOIN THE FIGHT!!" he shouted as he released the Moltres in to the sky.

"ZAP CANNON" Gerald shouted as he fired a large ball of Electricity towards the group of people, shocking about half a dozen.

"Domilov behind you!" Hermes shouted, taking down one grunt with a large shock of electricity. Domilov spun around to find a large grunt facing him.

"So you are Domilov, Remember me prick?" he asked.

"Of course, Chernobyl just after the plant went up… how could I forget Sebastian. I should have killed you then.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T, NOW YOU WILL PAY" the two began to trade punches.

"Mark look" Gerald said, pointing at the 2 Articuno anthros fighting.

"AND NOW ADAM YOU WILL DIE" the Cuno shouted. Mark spun around (After burning 3 grunts with a large flamethrower attack) to watch the Black Cuno pull out the desert eagle and fire. (You know the rest)

* * *

Rachel and Kairi

"So you where shot by your dad huh, that must have sucked" Rachel said, slightly lighting the mood between the two girls.

"Yeah, still have the scars" Kairi replied, showing the 10 bullet entries in her back.

"Shit, I mean sorry 10, what did he get you with?"  
"A 12 gauge shotgun"

"Holy fucking shit, pardon my French but shit. A 12 gauge?"

"Why did we leave the battle?" a grunt asked, surprising Kairi and Rachel.

"Dunno. Best if we left it to the professionals. Now you will die here boy"  
"Why. I mean what you are doing Black??"  
"Saving one of Harry's mates. Oh and im not going to kill you, just petrify. PRETRIFICUS TOTALIS" Sirius Black said aiming his wand at the poor grunt. The other grunt froze and then fell back.

"Glad that's over, anyway where's Hermione?"

"What do you want with her?" Rachel shouted from where they where hiding.

"What's it to you, whelp?" Black snarled at the general area where the voice came from.

"She's a part of the undercrew, and we look out for each other" Rachel shouted appearing from where they where hiding. Sirius Black looked a bit shocked at the girl he was facing. Then again, what else was weird was the fact that he had been hit by an Avrada Kadvra spell, fell through the gate and was approached by a green spirit called Celebi.

"Undercrew, what are you thing?" Sirius shouted at Rachel, she shrugged.

"An anthro like Hermione and Kairi over there! And Adam as well!" Rachel snapped

"You mean the legend kid?" Black managed to say as Kairi shouted from the window she was looking out of.

"NOOOOOOO"

The gunshot echoed across the Warf.

* * *

Adam.

Adam charged towards the Black Cuno with both shard swords at the ready. Both exchanged blows with bits of ice flying from the clashing shard swords.

"What is it with you?, I know your from the future. What do you want with me?" Adam shouted at the Black Cuno who just laughed.

"I kill you off, you will not find that brat Sabeth, and when that happens. I will kill her"  
"Why is she so important that I don't find her?"

"Oh, isn't it fucking obvious" Cuno said back, swinging a large shard of ice at Adams face, only for it to be blocked by Adams 2 shard swords. "She is the one to full fill the prophecy!"

"What prophecy you retard, I know not of any prophecy!" Adam shouted back, breaking both of the shards held by him and the Cuno. "GO ICESTORM!"

Out of Adams neck pokeball, erupted a very pissed off Articuno, who flew to join the Moltres in wreaking havoc to the grunts.

"The final Prophecy, I thought it was you killing Giovanni 17 years ago, but no it's not that. In the future there will be a war."  
"So what war is inevitably for those human Politian's. But why do think Sabeth is the key?" Adam asked, Cuno laughed really loudly this time.

"Because before she was Sabeth she was a student at a place called Hogwarts. The one they call Ginny Weasly!"

"So why don't you just kill her then? And prevent her from becoming Sabeth. Why kill me?" Adam asked. He knew full well who Ginny was, Ron's sister.

"Because the future im talking about will only come if she lives through the Demise of MY PREVIOUS LIFE!" Cuno shouted at Adam as he brought the D Eagle to his hip.

"WHO WHERE YOU?" Adam shouted summoning forth a massive blizzard. The Cuno laughed.

"LORD VOLDERMORT, I AM HIS REINCARNATION. AND ONCE IM DONE HERE, IM GOING TO FINISH WHAT I TRIED SO LONG AGO, START A WAR WHICH WILL INVOLVE YOUR PUNY RACE OF ANTHROS AND SLAUGHTER ALL OF THE MUGGLES OF THIS WORLD!!" Cuno shouted cocking the D Eagle and brought it to aim at Adam.

"NOW ADAM, MY MOST FORMIBLE OPPONET, YOU WILL DIE HERE" and he pulled the trigger.

"Mew, please help me…….." Adam whispered as the bullet punched the hole through his chest. Then he looked at the wound and fell onto the floor.

"I've always hated these muggle weapons" Cuno said discarding the Gun. He then disappeared leaving the body of Adam lying on the ground.

* * *

Adams POV. Epilogue

"Where am I?" I asked, only to find it to echo around me.

"You are dead or at least at the moment" a familiar voice said. It was soothing.

"Who are you, show your self!"

"Very well, hello again Adam." The creature said, showing itself as non other than my Articuno icestorm.

"Icestorm, wha… are you dead as well?" I asked, the Girl shook her head.

"No, im not. What the Black Cuno said about Ginny was false. For you see Sabeth was the name given to me by my mother when I was a chick" Icestorm said to me.

"So, I took you on because I knew this?" I asked the Girl, she nodded.

"Yes, you can't die here, not with the war about to emerge so what im about to do will break every rule set down by Arceas. I will bring you back"  
"how?"  
"Trust me you don't want to know…"

"HOW"

"By giving up my first born"  
"No, I can't let you do that!" I shouted at the girl, she shook her head.

"Understand this Adam im doing this so that you can stop this menace. Now wake up!"

Next thing I know im gasping for air in the coffin at my own funeral.

"DAD, YOU'RE ALIVE?" Joan shouted as I looked into her eyes over the coffin I was in. all I could hear was massive amounts of murmurs from all around.

"Could you get me out of this thing, we have to stop the War"

Once that was sorted, I was told.

"Im sorry dear, the war, its happening right now" May said pointing out of the window. Outside I saw military all around. A red sky was there as well.

"No…." I muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL OF THE LEGEND TRIOLOGY.

I do apologise for the lateness of this chapter as it has been so hectic with year 12 and all. So I don't know when I will update next. But I think I will finish my other stories before I start a new one.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.


End file.
